Le Renard et Le Prince
by Cherry Keade
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke sont maudits par un sorcier maléfique. Mais cela empechera pas Itachi et les parent de Naruto organisé un mariage entre eux. YAOI ! SasuNaru note M pour la fin de l'histoire


Auteur : Mama fan Manga (ou Mama)

Genre : Romance et Surnaturelle

OK ceci est une parodie du film « Le cygne et La princesse » et au lieu d'une princesse on aura un prince qui se change en renard

Attention : Yaoi (Homme et Homme) et peut être Lemon a la fin, alors si vous aimez Lisser pas !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Le roi Uchiha est entré dans le palais, sa reine et ses deux fils marchaient derrière lui. Il sourit et fait signe à tous ceux qui le saluer aire avec respect. Son plus jeune fils, Sasuke, se cramponnait à la robe de sa mère timidement. Elle souri à son fils lui prit sa mains, le menant vers les autres membres de la royauté. Mikoto et Kushina échangeaient des compliments leur robe en se mettent a genoux à coté de Sasuke. Le petit Uchiha se cacha derrière sa mère qui se mit a rire.

« Aw ! quel petit prince adorable ! » Dit-elle. Sasuke sorti de sa cachait et regarda la femme qui lui a fait un telle compliment.

« Alors, où est votre nouveau-né ? » demanda Mikoto désireuse de voir le nouveaux petit prince qu'elle a tant entendu parler.

Kushina se releva et regarda autour de la salle et elle aperçut son roi avec le bébé dans ses bras, celle-ci demanda de la suivre aux Uchiha tout en se dirigent vers son amour. Elle embrassa son amour et Fugaku hocha la tête signe de salutation à Minato, ils se tenaient cote à cote mais aucun décide de parler. Heurtement qu'ils avaient leurs femmes pour biser se silence gênant

« Oh ! N'est-il pas beau ? Il ressemble à Minato, quel est son nom ? » Demanda la reine et sauta sur Kushina pour prendre le bébé dans ses bras.

« Naruto » Dit Minato avec un sourire. Sasuke leva les yeux vers sa mère et tira sur sa robe.

« Maman puis-je le voir ? » Demanda-t-il faiblement. La reine se mit sur ses genoux et montra le petit garçon. Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrit a ce moment-là le bébé souri à Sasuke. Mikoto se remit debout signalent qu'il étaient tant de remettre l'enfant a ses parent.

Kushina et Mikoto se plaça sur leur trône, Naruto était couché dans un berceau au milieux entre ses deux parent. Tout le monde commença a donner leurs cadeaux et de dire beaucoup de compliment. Mikoto donna un paquet a Sasuke et poussa le garçon vers l'avant. Il se dirige vers le berceaux de Naruto et mit un collier autour de son petit cou. Il sourit de nouveaux a Sasuke , en lui serrant le petit doigt. Tout le monde sourient a ce moment adorable entre les deux princes, mais tout a coup le vent souffla d'une force incroyable et la porte claqua. Un homme entra, ses long cheveux noirs balançait au gré du vent.

« Quelle fête Minato ! Je suis venu exprimer mes félicitations à vous et votre reine. Un garçon entant enfant est de très bonne fortune » dit l'homme en marchent vers le bébé. Minato se leva de son trône et se dirigea vers lui avec un aire menacent.

« Tu est pas le bienvenu ici Orochimaru ! » dit Minato en se placent en face de lui.

« Mais j'ai aussi cadeau pour votre fils ici présent » dit-il en apparaissent à coté de Naruto. Kushina était près du berceau et tira Sasuke loin d'Orochimaru. Il lui sourit et avec un geste de main Kushina se retrouva devant les porte de la salle avec Minato, Sasuke et Naruto se retrouva seule avec le magicien, il baissa les yeux sur eux, Sasuke voulait courir mais il était gelée par peur.

« Jeune Uchiha, je vais vous donner quelque chose d'abord. Je vous donne les connaissances du monde, la beauté, la force mais avec tout cela vous serrée arrogant. Vous penserez qu' à vous-même et trop aveugle pour connaitre les vrais valeur des choses. » dit Orochimaru en lui pressent les doigts sur le front de Sasuke, ses yeux devient flouée avant de qu'il tombée sur le sol. Mikoto lutta contre l'emprise de son mari mais Itachi pris une longueur d'avance. Il courra vers son frère, Orochimaru laissa prendre le petit Uchiha pour aller vers ses parent, Mikoto sanglotait peur de perdre son fils tandis que Minato et Kushina regarda avec horreur l'homme s'approcher de leur fils.

« Et maintenant pour vous prince Naruto, je vous donne la beauté comparable à celle d'une femme, votre visage aura des trait fin et lumineux, je vous donne aussi un esprit têtu et vous aurez la possibilité d'avoir des enfant. Et le jour où vous serez en mesure d'accepte les avance de quelqu'un, je vous ferez mien. » dit-il en touchent le front du bébé. Kushina hurla en pleurent et tomba à genoux, Minato serra les poings en regardent l'homme . Orochimaru sourit une dernier fois au personne de la salle et disparait dans un nuage de fumée.

Ils avaient cinq ans avant que Naruto et Sasuke ce revoit a nouveaux. Et il était pas dans les meilleurs conditions. L'entêtement de Naruto ne correspondait pas a l' arrogance de Sasuke et a chaque fois qu'il se rencontrais ils n'arrêtaient pas de ce battre. Minato garde toujours son fils par la main et Fugaku grade Sasuke a coté de lui. Il étaient bien connu que Sasuke S'emporte facilement dans les bagarres. Chaque fois que le prince et Naruto se disputaient pour deux fois rien où que Naruto le laisse seul pour allez discuté avec un domestique et qu'il se faisait ignore par le blond finissais toujours par un combat et il y avait rien pour arrangée les choses. C' était comme ça chaque été jusqu'à que Sasuke atteigne l'âge de quinze ans, une jeune fille au cheveux rose commençais à le suivre partout où il allais et à chaque fois qu'elle se montrais Sasuke reste constamment au coté de Naruto

« Allez Naruto allons-y » dit-il en tirant la main de celui-ci, Sasuke commença à courir, trainant Naruto derrière lui, Sakura essaye de suivre leurs rythme mais finalement Sasuke réussi à la semer.

« Sasuke pourquoi tu ne va pas voir cette fille ? On dirait quelle vous aime, peut-être quelle pourrais être ta reine. » dit Naruto en regardent derrière eux, Sasuke ricana.

« Je suis pas intéressé à cette fille. Elle est rien mais simplement une gêne pour moi, d'ailleurs tu a pas une "princesse" qui te suit aussi »

« Oui, tu a raison mais elle m'a demandé de l'épouser… Contrairement à cette fille qui te suit mais j'ai dus refuser ses avancé et à ce que tu dis je me demande si elle est vraiment une gêne pour toi ? » demanda Naruto, l'Uchiha se mit a ricané

« Tu est bruyant et ennuyeux mais je préfère passer le reste avec toi qu'avec elle » dit Sasuke.

« Je suis sur la même avis que toi » répondit Naruto mais un peu gêne des porales de Sasuke.

Ce jour-là tout changea dans leur relations, les combat et les dispute avait cessé enfin presque et ils semblaient devenir ami au fil de jours. Mais il avait une jour qui changea l'existence de Sasuke, Fugaku était sortit pour une promenade quotidienne et il ne revint jamais, Mikoto eu le cœur brisé et ne quitta plus le palais et finalement ne pouvant plus supporté le chagrin de la mort de son mari elle sauta dans le rivière. Sasuke se tenait silencieux à cote de son frère, comme Itachi était le plus vieux des deux, il fut couronné roi.

Kushina se dirigea vers les deux Uchiha en deuil en pleurent des excuses, Itachi demanda à son frère d'aller avec Naruto pendant qu'il discutait avec la femme en privé. Il vit son frère éloigner avant de se concentré sur ses affaires.

« Je pense que nous devon allié nos royaumes ensembles » dit Itachi « Mais je veux pas forcer Sasuke à faire quelque chose qu' il ne veut pas, Je suggère que nous leurs disent l'idée et voir comment ils réagissent. Si ils refuse on trouvera un autre moyens »

« Cette été au quinzième anniversaire de Naruto, nous allons organiser un balle et annoncer leurs fiançailles et si ils acceptent le mariage ce sera une chose de fais » dit Minato en regardent son fils essayant de réconforter Sasuke le milieux qu'il pouvait faire. Quelque chose dit au roi que de convaincre son fils ne sera pas une tache facile.

« Orochimaru-sama, j'ai entendu dire de nos espions que le royaume Uchiha et Uzumaki vont se rallier par le mariage de leurs fils mais si Naruto n'accepte la proposition, il sera a vous. Je peux pas croire qu'il on oublient la malédiction » dit Kabuto poussant ses lunettes sur son nez. Orochimaru sourit

« Oui et je crois que Sasuke l'acceptera, je peux voir qu'il est amoureux de lui mais il ne veut pas l'admettre et il va accepté de prendre sa main, Naruto aussi leurs attirance est tellement forte mais q'est-ce qu'il se passera si je m'impose, Sasuke a aucune idée qu'il joue a ma faveur » Orochimaru rit machiavéliquement en regardent Naruto, il avait attendu seize ans et maintenant il allait l'avoir.

* * *

Ok puisque c'est le prologue il est un peut court. Mais j'espère que vous avez apprécier de tout façon. Aussi juste pour cous dire, Sasuke a trois ans de plus que Naruto dans cette fic. Et Itachi a cinq ans de plus que son frère Sasuke.


End file.
